


Your Generic Superhero Trailer

by WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also I wrote something that's more serious and more weird but Im too scared to post it cuz like, Everyone else is there too but they arent mentioned, Historical appearence, does that make me bad?, its not like i ever took him seriously anyway, oh well, oops sade is in here, thats me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham
Summary: Aaron Burr was a hero in his own way. He had the power to rock the receding hairline look.Or, the generic trailer plotline no one asked for featuring he Eggman himself.(Credit to that tumblr person called aaronburrssexdungeon for coming up with that name I'm not capable of naming things. Also, don't mind me I just casually read the whole blog--)





	Your Generic Superhero Trailer

_I used to think that the lack of Government kept us free and happy…_

Show a bunch of people walking in a dreggy infested street

_… We were no longer under the control of anyone; we could do what we wanted; we were safe…_

Said people get attacked because Idk why. Who even cares?

_I used to think that there was, in fact, no Government at all…_

That line doesn’t even make sense, but no one cares, so--- Um… show a snazzy pic of some more bad people doing very baaaaad things ;P

_But I suppose I was wrong, wasn’t I?_

Show a bomb going boom, because all good movies have explosions.

_\-- It is the year of [who even cares], and after the Great Rebellion, the world has been thrown into disarray--_

Show a [James Callender] for the date and some people fighting in some snazzy war.

_\-- The Government has no choice but to control the people through barbaric yet effective methods--_

Show something s t r a n g e

_\-- And that leads to villains who do really weird things coming to life, because movie needs to movie--_

Prison barge lmao

_\-- Someone must save someone for something--_

Dramatic scene that is unrelated to the context

_When a world_

The Earth spun in circles like it’s supposed to. Duh. What other scene would be here? HMMM?

_Needs a hero…_

Aaron picked up his pace. He could hear the monster move. He turned his head to the side and glanced back to keep an eye on the beast. The animal was keeping it’s pace, and it wasn’t too far behind, but he could probably make it out--

His train of thought had been interrupted, for he had collided into the tree that was in front of him.

_One man will rise above the others to save the day…_

Show a close up on the d a n d y man surfing. A wave burries him. Pun intended.

_Actually, more than one man; a whole group of idiots will rise to save the day…_

Then zoom to the side and out and show the rest of the crew glaring at him like he’s an idiot.

_… But will they succeed?_

[Insert smut fic here] 

I mean, just show a bunch of groovy kids screaming "WE DID IT!" to each other.

_Or will they be snatched by the Jaws of Defeat?_

Just show some misleading fight scene where it looks like the leader is about to die Idk.  
Like show an image of Sade eating a huge baked apple that’ll get all the kiddies screaming. Obviously because of the baked apple.

_EGGMAN_

Close up on Aaron Burr, darned in his superhero suit. It’s white and shaped like his forehead. His snazzy long hair is just whipping around in the background and just getting in the way of Hamilton, who is standing a few feet right behind him because he didn’t read the script.

_Coming in theaters July 2018_

Madison roasting Adams being like lmao “Look at him breathe.”

_Rated NC-17_


End file.
